The Samaritan of the Sands
How could anything survive in this heat? The smell, the feeling, the taste... completely devoid of moisture. She quickly learned to keep her mouth shut as she traversed the land: her saliva dried quickly and the dry, dirt-like pellets from the earth had a very unsavory taste. Spitting didn't seem to help, so she had to scrape the offending bits of earth from her tongue with her fingers in between the buffets of wind that kicked up more. It is completely unlike the that she met the first person who was kind to her, Kawasaki. Haruna wished she could bring that atmosphere to this land, at least to make walking minimally tolerable. She already emptied the water bottle that Kawasaki gave her to stay hydrated, but it felt as though the heat had already sucked all of that moisture back out. She wanted to take off the loose, ragged garb that clothed her in an attempt to fight the extreme heat, but Kawasaki told her that it was inappropriate to do so (whatever that was supposed to mean). Her skin was caked in dried sweat, feeling like another layer of garment that wasn't needed. Her knees buckled from exhaustion and the ground seemed to come up to swallow her as Haruna collapsed. The heated earth felt like a blanket, which she didn't expect, but it didn't excuse the fact that there was no water. Haruna knew that she could die here, but her mind only lamented that there was not a drop to drink. Sand blowing, wind making an airy wisp. The sand was crunching underneath the feet of a tan, tall, green haired man. His walking took a halt in front of the small girl in front of him, laying face first into the sand. It seemed as though she was sleeping but her breathing was extremely low. "It looks like she has been out for some time..." The thought crossed his mind as he picked the girl up and threw her onto his shoulders. Haruna didn't make any effort to resist or acknowledge the help that the man was giving her. It was difficult to move at this point. "I gotta be the good guy..." he whispered, as though he sounded ashamed of saying it at all. After a few minutes of quick traveling, having the ability to not eat nor drink for long periods of time as a natural skill of his, Rakan Hibon had brought the girl to his house and laid her down on his own bed. "The hospital wouldn't take you in, you aren't part of our village." The way he said it though was as he wanted it to change. He walked over to his kitchen and started to make something from items he had in his kitchen. Though when he looked over towards the girl, he realized her lips were extremely dry, a sign of dehydration. So he made a quick little tool to hold some water up and have it drip through a tube into her mouth. It was the best he could have done at the time. She was grateful for the water, licking her lips and slowly lifting herself to look around the bedroom. It was fairly modest, reminescent of Kawasaki's home in the Land of Waves. But the air was still too dry. "Thank you," she signed with her hands. Rakan caught a glimpse from his eye from the sign language as he was finishing up making the meal. He gave her a strange look but as he saw the hand signs words had popped out from them. They were wispy words that looked kind of like smoke but had a vibrate white to them. Rakan was speechless and wondered why he was able to see the words originate from her hands. "You're welcome..." He was baffled to what he saw but he kept his cool and pretended as he knew this sign language. However, the wispy words were not something of Haruna's doing. To her, it seemed as though Rakan understood her, to which she felt no need to pursue any further. From her understanding, there were those who understood sign language and those who did not: for the latter, she would have to write instead. The girl learned as much from Kawasaki. "What is that smell?" she asked, discovering the scent of Rakan's cooking. Category:Collaborations by LaviBookman